


Smutober #23 Public feat: Reiner x Bertholt

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Public Sex, Smutober, bertholt hoover - Freeform, handjobs, public, reiner braun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Reiner tries to take Bertholt out for a few drinks. They end up doing much more than that.





	Smutober #23 Public feat: Reiner x Bertholt

Reiner and Bertholt were walking down a sidewalk on the way to a small dive bar for some drinks. It was a pretty busy night, $1 longneck domestics all night sure brought a huge crowd.

When they got inside, Bertholt voiced his disdain. “Reiner, what are we doing here exactly? I have an early presentation tomorrow and I know you have that big test. Why did you pull me from work to come to a sleezy bar?” He pressed himself closer to Reiner as a group of loud girls pushed passed him.

Reiner grinned as he shouldered his way through the crowd, the people that saw him coming quickly hopped out of the way. 

“Bertholt, I brought you here because the drinks are cheap and you need to relax. I hear you muttering to yourself while you’re working and I have to tell you, it’s freaking me out.” Reiner finally got to the bar and he slumped into a barstool followed by Bertholt. “Yo! Barkeep! Two Budweiser bottles please!” Reiner yelled with a wave of his hand.

“No, Reiner please, let’s go home!” Bertholt grabbed onto his arm. Reiner looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn’t help but grin at how totally out of place Bertholt was at this bar with his sweater, white collared shirt, tie and slacks. He looked like a total square. But Reiner loved him regardless. The bartender opened the bottles, placed them down in front of them and Reiner paid him. 

“Bertholt, baby, you’re killing me. When was the last time we had a little bit of fun, huh?” Reiner grabbed his beer and took a swig. Bertholt got a look on his face and he placed his hand right on Reiner’s crotch. Reiner almost choked as he looked down to his lap before looking over at Bertholt. 

His usually worried demeanor was replaced by a look of absolute calm, even when he slid his hand past Reiner’s waistband. 

“So, this is your idea of fun, huh?” Bertholt finally grabbed onto Reiner’s cock, gripping it tightly. Reiner’s breath caught in his throat as he turned toward the pair of girls who casually sat next to him, engrossed in their own conversation. “Relax baby, drink your beer.” Reiner took a struggled swig and tried to relax, he didn't want the whole bar to catch on. “You probably think doing the whole bar hopping thing is fun, but not me.”

“I-I just me-meant that you don’t come out much. I’m afraid of you being lonely when all you do is-” Bertholt’s hand started slowly pumping Reiner’s thick cock. “Oh-oh fuck,” Reiner moaned under his breath, completely aware of the very crowded bar. He bit down onto his fist as he looked over at Bertholt. He calmly grabbed his beer and took a small sip, grimacing at the taste, while the whole time Bertholt was jacking Reiner off under the bar. 

“I enjoy staying at home and losing myself in my work. I also enjoy you coming home and being with me, even if you’re not in the same room. Hearing you sing those obscene songs or playing your loud game reminds me why I work so hard.” Bertholt smiled over at Reiner and Reiner would’ve smiled back but he had to keep his mouth shut, because he was afraid of crying out as he came hard into his boxers. He relaxed his tense body and Bertholt slowly removed his hand and with his clean hand, he grabbed a napkin, standing up from his stool. 

“Where are you going?” Reiner asked, grabbing onto Bertholt’s sleeve. 

“The bathroom.” Bertholt answered, gently patting Reiner’s hand and giving him a look. 

It was a look Reiner was all too familiar with. 

Bertholt walked away and Reiner turned back in his stool. He waited a few minutes, downed his beer and followed Bertholt to the bathroom. 

He walked into the bathroom and with a quick sweep of the stalls, he found Bertholt, recognizing his shiny shoes. He knocked on the door and Bertholt opened it, staring right into Reiner’s eyes. Reiner crashed his lips against Bertholt’s closing and locking the stall door. He grabbed Bertholt and pulled him close, rubbing his cock through his slacks. 

“Reiner, oh god.” Bertholt moaned as Reiner roughly turned him and pressed him against the toilet. Bertholt had his weight propped against the tank of the toilet and Reiner started pulling his pants down. Bertholt started to shudder as Reiner pushed his sweater up, exposing his toned back. 

“God, Bertholt. You’re so beautiful.” He started planted kisses all over Bertholt’s back before pulling his own cock out of his pants. He was still pretty sensitive from Bertholt’s hand job but he was able to get hard fast. He spat on his hand, lubed up his cock and started teasing Bertholt’s hole. Bertholt was about to moan loudly when a toilet flushed. Bertholt and Reiner both held back laughs and Reiner slowly slid into Bertholt. 

“Ah-ha!” Bertholt moaned quietly, his hands clawing the tank. Reiner gripped Bertholt's hips tightly and held him in place as he pounded relentlessly in him. 

Bertholt bit down on his lip as he heard the bathroom door open and a loud group of guys walk in. 

That didn’t stop Reiner from pounding into Bertholt’s ass, even with the voices coming from right outside the door. 

A knock came through and Reiner turned his head and called out, “Occupied!” The voices moved on and Bertholt let a small moan escape his lips. Reiner smiled down at the beautiful man and continued pounding into him. He reached around and started fisting Bertholt’s cock. Bertholt pushed his ass against Reiner and Reiner kept the pace up, speeding up when he felt his climax coming. 

“Oh, God. Reiner, I-I’m gonna come.” Bertholt replaced Reiner’s hand and started vigorously pumping his fist. 

“Ha-ha, me too.” Reiner moaned as he gripped Bertholt tight in large hands. Bertholt cried out as he shot his load into the toilet and Reiner shot his into Bertholt. 

Bertholt slumped over and Reiner helped him to his feet, keeping the tall boy steady. Reiner reached up and kissed him softly, pulling his pants up for him. 

“Reiner you know I love you, right?” Bertholt blushed, cute and shy. 

“Yes. I love you too.” Reiner smirked, blush on his face as well. 

The exited the stall, hand in hand, ignoring the looks they were getting as they walked through the bar and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> There is alot more prompts I need to get out but I had to get this out for an amazing person! @hisrebelblue on tumblr and guardiancastiel on here I hope you enjoy!


End file.
